Kita Tak Boleh Lebih Dari Ini
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Sai dan Ino sebenarnya menyadari bahwa hubungan diantara mereka tak boleh lebih dari ini. Namun, bagaimana jika cinta telah bicara?


Perkenalkan, saya adalah Nagisa14137 Yoriko, douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu ^^

Author fandom Bleach yang telah malang melintang disana selama setahun. Kali ini saya mencoba singgah di fandom Naruto sebentar. Sudah lama saya ingin membuat fic SaiIno namun tidak sempat2 DX.

**Summary:** Sai dan Ino sebenarnya menyadari bahwa hubungan diantara mereka tak boleh lebih dari ini. Namun, bagaimana jika cinta telah bicara?

**Pairing: **SaiIno slight SaiSaku, InoSasu.

**Warning:** OOC with Alternate Universe setting, rada incest tapi ngga juga sih (?)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukan punya saya.

Oiya, disini nama Sai jadi Sai Yamanaka ^^

* * *

**Kita Tak Boleh Lebih Dari Ini**

.

.

by: Nagisa14137 Yoriko

* * *

Aku menatap foto yang terdapat diatas meja belajarku, sejenak kualihkan buku-buku yang menghalangi pandangan. Tidak lagi kupedulikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan esok pagi itu. Kuraih bingkai coklat yang membingkai fotoku dan adikku dengan indah. Ya, fotoku dengan adikku, Ino.

Sejenak ingatanku kembali berputar, mengingat hal yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika untuk pertama kalinya, keluargaku mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan dari panti asuhan. Tepat seminggu setelah usiaku yang menginjak delapan tahun.

.

**First Flashback**

"_Nah, __Sai__…__mulai sekarang dia menjadi adikmu."_

"_Menjadi adikku?" tanyaku pada ibu, pelan._

"_Dia setahun lebih muda darimu, namanya __Ino__. Mulai saat ini ,__ia menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita. __Ino__, kini __Sai__ adalah kakakmu."_

_Mata __indah__ milik anak __perempuan__ itu menatapku, kemudian ditundukkan kepalanya, "Senang bertemu denganmu, __Sai-niichan__…"_

_Kuberikan sebuah senyuman padanya, dalam hati, aku sangat bahagia karena mulai saat ini aku tidak akan pernah kesepian lagi. Kesepian? Aku adalah anak tunggal keluarga __Yamanaka__ yang sering sekali ditinggal sendiri dirumah. Orang tuaku terlalu sibuk dengan karir mereka._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**.**_

Tahun demi tahun kami jalani sebagai kakak dan adik, hingga kini dimana aku telah berusia 18 tahun dan Ino yang telah menginjak 17 tahun. Sejak saat itu, aku memang tidak sendiri lagi. Kami seringkali menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga saat ini, ketika kami dewasa.

_Tok.__.__.__tok.__.__.__tok_

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu kamarku, kuletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu. Dengan gontai kulangkahkan kaki ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ayah dan ibu telah menunggu kita untuk makan malam, nii-chan."

Aku menaikkan satu alisku, "Tumben, ayah dan ibu pulang cepat…"

* * *

Aku dan Ino sudah seperti kakak dan adik kandung, aku sangat menyayanginya. Teman-teman kamipun menyangka bahwa kami adalah saudara betulan. Aku dan Ino kerap bercerita tentang… err… _someone special_ kami. Dia menjadi tempat curhatku yang terbaik ketika aku sedang ada masalah dengan Sakura, pacarku.

Tapi, ada apa denganku? Apa ini? Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ada sedikit perasaan… tidak rela ketika mengetahui bahwa Ino berpacaran dengan Sasuke, teman sekelasnya? Oh, barangkali karena aku terlalu menyayangi dia sebagai adikku sehingga merasa seperti ini.

Tunggu-tunggu! Benarkah? Bila memang begitu mengapa beberapa hari yang lalu aku merasa senang, ketika…

.

**Second Flashback**

"_Tunggu! __Ino__ ini jaketmu! Kau bisa-bisa kedinginan di perkemahan nanti." ucapku sambil membawakan jaket untuknya._

_Kulihat senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, tetapi tatapan matanya saat ini terasa sungguh berbeda._

"_Terima kasih, __Sai__…"_

_Alisku terangkat satu, "Ibu, akan menegurmu bila tahu kau tidak memanggilku ' n__ii__', __Ino__."_

_Mata __indah__nya menatap ke arahku__ sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**.**_

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku seperti ini! A… aku merasa kasih sayangku padanya telah berubah, bukan lagi kasih sayang terhadap adik, tapi kasih sayang laki-laki terhadap perempuan.

Kalau tidak, kenapa disaat melihatnya jantungku berdebar? Ini konyol! Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura, kenapa aku mulai menyadari bahwa perasaanku terhadapnya biasa saja?

Aku menghela napas, kutatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Ayah dan ibu masih berada di kantor, sendirian aku berada di taman belakang rumah ini, duduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada adikku itu, "Tentu saja."

"Aku tahu mungkin ini gila, karena kau kakakku tapi…"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "Tapi apa, Ino?"

"Aku merasa, aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang laki-laki, bukan kakak..."

Mataku membulat mendengar apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Apakah ini mimpi? Aku dan adikku merasakan hal yang sama? Sungguh bagai lelucon yang ironi.

"Kau serius?" tanyaku (penuh harap).

Gadis berambut panjang itu mengangguk pelan, "Err… i-iya. Maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi memendamnya, i-ini semua membuatku tersiksa."

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahku, tanpa ragu lagi aku memegang tangannya.

"Aku juga …"

Kami saling tersenyum di bawah bintang-bintang itu, rembulan menjadi saksi 'hari jadi' kami. Tanpa kami sadari kasih sayang ini telah berubah, bukan lagi kasih sayang antara kakak dan adik. Tapi, kasih sayang antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Sai…" gumamnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Jika kita seperti ini, kita akan melukai banyak orang. Sakura, Sasuke, ayah serta ibu."

"Kalau begitu kita jalani hubungan ini diam-diam saja ya?" jawabku enteng.

Ia menghela napas, "Baiklah, nii-chan."

Panggilan itu terucap lagi, aku tahu Ino sedang meledekku karena kini aku juga pacarnya, ah tidak… mungkin lebih tepat selingkuhannya, karena kami sama-sama mendua. Biarlah, kami merasakan kebahagiaan yang fana ini.

* * *

Kulirik jam dinding yang terdapat di ruang tamu, tepat pukul 09.00. Minggu pagi ini, Sakura mengajakku ke toko buku. Ada buku yang bagus katanya. Tak lama, aku mendengar suara bel yang dibunyikan. Segera aku beranjak dari sofa. Tapi, Ino yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingku, memegang lenganku.

"Kau dan Sakura-san tidak akan pergi lama, kan?"

Aku dapat melihat sedikit rasa cemburu 'pacarku' itu. Kugenggam tangannya sembari kuberikan seulas senyuman, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lama. Bukannya kau juga mengajak Sasuke kencan hari ini?"

"Iya, sore nanti..." jawabnya pelan.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa!"

Aku berjalan kearah pintu, kubuka, dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda telah berdiri di depanku. Kuberikan senyumanku padanya.

Sakura menautkan jemarinya pada jemariku, lalu kami berjalan bersama. Jujur, akupun cemburu karena Ino akan kencan dengan Sasuke hari ini. Sakit… aku tahu perasaan Sakura akan terluka bila ia tahu akupun berpacaran dengan adik angkatku sendiri. Hancur… aku tahu pastillah hati Sasuke akan hancur apabila tahu pacarnya juga berpacaran denganku.

Ayah dan ibu pasti akan sedih, kecewa pada kami bila mengetahui hubungan ini. Semuanya sedih, hancur, terluka. Begitu juga dengan aku dan Ino, kami juga terluka karena sama-sama merasa cemburu, tapi bagaimana? Siapa yang harus disalahkan apabila perasaan ini telah singgah di hati kami.

Sudah satu bulan aku dan Ino menjalani hubungan terlarang ini, entahlah bagaimana kedepannya, akupun tidak tahu. Tapi, kami benar-benar saling mencintai. Kamipun sama-sama tidak bisa melepaskan Sakura dan Sasuke, karena kami tidak ingin mereka terluka. Tapi, bila seperti ini bukankah melukai mereka? Aku sadar bahwa aku dan Ino jahat, kami kejam, kami egois.

* * *

Aku menutup pintu dengan keras sehingga aku yakin pasti suara yang ditimbulkan telah mengejutkan Ino. Aku tergopoh-gopoh menaikki tangga menuju kamarku, tidak kupedulikan adik angkatku itu yang sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga. Ia mengejarku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Tepat saat akan kuraih _handle_ pintu kamarku, Ino berhasil memegang tanganku.

"Ada apa, Sai?"

Aku berbalik, dan entah mengapa rasanya mulut ini sulit untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kita putus saja…" ucapku.

Matanya membulat sempurna, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau sadar tidak? Kita sudah sangat keterlaluan! Kita ini jahat! Kejam! Kita telah melukai perasaan banyak orang! Aku tidak ingin seperti itu!!" bentakku.

Kulihat ia terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku tahu, Sai…" gumamnya pelan.

"Panggil aku 'Sai-niichan' aku ini kakakmu…" tandasku, "tidak seharusnya kita menjadi lebih dari saudara. Apalagi, kita adalah keluarga! Kita adalah keluarga Yamanaka,… kau ini… adikku, Ino."

Ia terisak sembari menyeka air matanya, "Kau benar, kita tidak boleh lebih dari ini. Akupun tidak ingin mengkhianati Sasuke lagi. Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau. Ada benarnya juga, tidak baik apabila kita berbahagia diatas luka hati orang lain."

"Kita tidak boleh egois…" ucapku lagi.

"Sai-niichan?"

Kutatap Ino yang kembali memanggilku demikian, "Apa?"

"Aku tidak menyangka, kita jadi adik-kakak lagi..."

Aku tersenyum tulus, "Uhm…selamanya kita akan seperti ini, iya kan?"

Inilah akhirnya, hubunganku dengan Ino kembali seperti semula. Walaupun sebenarnya, aku bahagia menjalin hubungan lebih dengannya seperti kemarin, tapi aku sadar bahwa itu tidak benar, tidak boleh, dan tidak seharusnya. Akan kucoba kembali mengubah perasaan ini, perasaan agar kembali menyayanginya sebagai adikku.

Aku bersyukur semuanya belum terlambat. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang terluka karena hubungan kami. Ino tetaplah Ino, adik yang kusayangi.

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

Cerita ini sebenarnya sudah pernah saya buat di fandom Bleach, tapi untuk SaiIno ini telah saya ubah sedemikian rupa. Ah, maaf… soalnya saya benar2 belum sempat membuat fic baru. Untuk pair-nya… saya amat suka SaiIno XD dan tentunya SasuSaku, hiks… di fic ini saya terpaksa membuatnya menjadi SaiSaku dan InoSasu -_-

Bagaimana pendapat teman-teman dan senpai fandom Naruto sekalian? Sampaikan lewat review ya! Terima kasih.


End file.
